Asgardian armor
The Asgardian armor is protective armor that the asgardians wear and use to protect themselves in battle. History ''Thor ''To be added ''The Avengers ''To be added ''Thor: The Dark World ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Yes Men" ''To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added ''Thor: Ragnarok ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added ''Thor: Love and Thunder ''To be added Designs ''Thor ''To be added ''The Avengers ''To be added ''Thor: The Dark World ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Yes Men" ''To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added ''Thor: Ragnarok ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added ''Thor: Love and Thunder ''To be added Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (8 films) **''Thor'' (First appearance) **''The Avengers'' **''Thor: The Dark World'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **''Thor: Ragnarok'' **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' **''Thor: Love and Thunder'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 1 ****"Yes Men" ***Season 2 ****"Who You Really Are" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Thor'' Odin1-Thor.png Odin2-Thor.png Odin13-Thor.png Odin.jpg Thor movie still.jpg ThorComeback.png Loki.png Loki with Helmet.jpg Sif thor.png WarriorsThreeSif3-Thor.png Warriors three & sif.png WarriorsThree1-Thor.png Fandral thor.png WarriorsThree2-Thor.png Hogan 01.jpg HeimdallObservatory.png Heimdall thor.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Thor 02promo.jpg Thor 111.jpg Thor render.jpg Thor-god-of-thunder-walkthrough-box-art-small.jpg Thor Concept Art - Loki 001.jpg Thor Concept Art - Loki 003.jpg Sifpromo.jpg Thor Concept Art - Sif 001.png Thor Concept Art - Sif 002.jpg Thor-heimdall.jpg Heimdall promo.jpg Heimdall09a copy.jpg ''The Avengers'' Photo5ex.jpg THOR avengers movie.JPG Fightingsmile.jpg Etyrdwdseytr.jpg Thor and Captain America.jpg Loki rule.jpg Image17lp.jpg Fjutndrth.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Collantotte-heroes-Thor.png Thor 2 Avengers FH.png Thor TheAvengers.png TheAvengers Thor Poster.jpg Avengerssolopromo Thor.png Thor Avengers2.png Loki - Avenge.jpg Charloki1.jpg ''Thor: The Dark World'' BorBurison1-TTDW.png BorBurison3-TTDW.png OdinDark2.jpg OdinDark.jpg Frigga ThorTDW.jpg Jane Foster and Frigga.png Jane and Frigga.jpg ThorBattlefield-TTDW.jpg Thor 02.png Thor The Dark World Thor 06.png Loki DarkW.jpg Loki10-TTDW.png SifDark.jpg SifDark2.jpg Thor The Dark World Sif 01.png VolstaggFandral.jpg Thor The Dark World Volstagg.png Volstagg2-TTDW.png Heimdall DarkW1.jpg Heimdall DarkW.jpg Tyr1-TTDW.png Einherjar4-TTDW.png TyrFandralVolstagg-TTDW.png Einherjar1-TTDW.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Thor The Dark World Teaser Poster2.jpg Thor TDW Concept Art.jpg Thor-TDWpromo.png Thor 4.jpg Loki poster TDW.jpg Loki rises.jpg Loki Wallpaper 3.jpg Thor the dark world textless Loki.jpg Sif Thor The Dark World Poster.jpg Article220131514f1f73d0.jpg Tto1gkM.jpg Fandralfilm.jpg Fandral poster.jpg Volstaggconc.jpg Volstaggdw.jpg TDW Heimdall poster.jpg Heimdall Thor The Dark World Poser.jpg ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Yes Men" Sif1-AoSYM.png Sif3-AoSYM.png Sif4-AoSYM.png SifagentsofSHIELD.jpg Sif5-AoSYM.png Sif6-AoSYM.png Sif7-AoSYM.png Sif8-AoSYM.png "Who You Really Are" Sif in Who You Really Are XZX 4.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Agents of SHIELD Sif Poster.jpg ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Avengers Age of Ultron 20.png Thor AAOU.jpg Cap Thor and Tony AOU.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Thor-001-AvengersAOU.png Thor-Avengers-AOUpromo.png AoU Thor.png Thor AOU Skype promo.jpg ''Thor: Ragnarok'' Asgardian armor 3.png Asgardian armor 4.png Valkyrie and Thor.jpg TR Thor 03.jpg TR Thor 05.jpg TR Loki 01.jpg Loki Ragnarok.jpg Loki Laufeyson in Thor Ragnarok ZEX.png Shurge.jpg Hela.jpg Hela 01.jpg Cate Blanchett as Hela in Thor Ragnarok.jpg Hela in Thor Ragnarok ZEX.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 2.jpg Thor Ragnorok EW Cover.jpg Thor Ragnarok teaser poster.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 3.jpg Hela Ragnorok Concept Art.jpg Thor Ragnorok EW Cover.jpg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Thor Rocket and Groot.jpg Loki InfinityWar.jpg Thor AIH.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Thor Infinity War Avengers.jpeg Avengers infinity war thor God Of Thunder.png Infinity War Fathead 25.png Thor Odinson render InfinityWar.png Avengers Infinity War Thor Poster.jpg Avengers-Guardians-4.jpg Asgardian Of The Galaxy.jpeg Thor Odinson Infinity War Bio.png AIW EW Cover 02.jpg Thor Marvel 10th Anniversary Poster More than A God.jpeg Marvels Avengers Road to Infinity War cover.jpeg ''Avengers: Endgame'' AE Thor 01.jpg Thor Endgame.png ''Thor: Love and Thunder'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art To be added Category:Thor culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Costumes Category:Armors